


Unexpected

by blockiebee



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Brothers, Family Feels, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:34:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28612152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blockiebee/pseuds/blockiebee
Summary: Techno wasn’t expecting to have any guests when returning from his scrounge in the mines.Techno wasn’t expecting to find what at first appeared to be a child, but instead was a lanky teen curled inwards on himself knocked out on the stone ground of the lower floor of his getaway cottage.Techno wasn’t expecting to recognize the teen, an enemy.
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 256





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> ayyyy this was gonna be longer but i got lazy and the techno tommy arc is over and i feel uninspired so apologies if some of this doesn't make sense i just wanted it over with. anyways, enjoy!

Techno wasn’t expecting to have any guests when returning from his scrounge in the mines.

Techno wasn’t expecting to find what at first appeared to be a child, but instead was a lanky teen curled inwards on himself knocked out on the stone ground of the lower floor of his getaway cottage.

Techno wasn’t expecting to recognize the teen, an enemy.

But like hell was he gonna kick the frail young adult, Tommy, his younger brother, back out into the frigid tundra. 

The piglin gathers the limp teen bridal-style in his arms and swiftly carries him to the main floor. Taking a new bed from his chest he places it next to the fireplace. With a single click of a flint and steel a fire is started, warmth which incompasses prickled skin.

He recalls a memory from years prior, debating what would be the best course of action to help Tommy. Techno remembers a calm winter day he and Wilbur explored the nearby forest of their childhood home. They were young and naive of the dangers of winter and night. He recalls his tusks just beginning to grown in. Tommy was merely a toddler, Phil was more than happy to let the older twins explore that afternoon, getting them out of his hair to focus on the troublemaker of the family. Techno, ever the cautious, is reluctant to follow along with Wilbur’s plans of adventure. He gives in quick enough, rathering his twin not be alone in his dangerous endeavours. Being a rather pleasant day for the midst of winter the twins dress lightly. Techno is literally pulled out the door by the scruff of his hood by his older twin. His last attempts at convincing Wilbur to stay home all rebound off his waves of excitement for freedom.

They start off sticking in parts of the forest where their sight of the house is not covered by thick forage and heaps of snow. Dead mushrooms and small ice ponds are not enough to satisfy Wilbur’s need for adventure. Wilbur wordlessly leads the pair further into the forest. Techno looks back at the distant house with growing worry as the smell of burning firewood no longer fills his nostrils.

The twins explore the endless woods. Wilbur's enthusiasm for exploration slowly encourages Techno to enjoy the time with his brother. He begins to worry less about wandering too far away from the house and focuses on the tree climbing race and snowball fights Wilbur instigates with him. As the afternoon progresses, large snowflakes flutter down from the skies in waves. The boys runabout, detailed leather boot crunching leaves and and leaving undistinguishable footprints in the snowbanks, catching the delicate ice shards on their tongues. Wilbur bumps into Techno purposefully and playfully while looking to the skies, hoping to prompt a reaction from his brother. He is successful.

Techno uses his stout body mass to tackle the taller into a snowbank. The two sink a fair amount, packing the snow beneath them. The two wrestle until the sun begins to set and the sky turns a deep magenta and purple, holding one another up against tree stumps and rolling carelessly snowbanks. Techno convinces the older that they should head back, that Phil will be looking for their return shortly. 

Techno lets the adventurous boy lead them through the forest presumably in the direction of their house. Through this choice he learns to never trust Wilbur's sense of direction again.

Overhead skies fade from warm reds and pink to dark blues along with thick clouds. Snowfall starts again coming down heavier than previous in the day. 

The brothers trudge onwards, no landmarks in sight.

When a snowstorm picks up Techno casts worrying glances at Wilbur.

"We've been walking a long while Wilbur…" the piglin trails.

"Well it did take us a fair bit to walk out here Tech."

"I know, but it just seems to be taking longer going back right now."

"C'mon, trust me Tech, I know where I'm leading us!"

Techno grumbles in response.

With an eyeroll and smile Wilbur grabs Techno's hand in his own and swings their arms between them.

Minutes later Techno speaks up again.

"Look Wil, I really want to trust you here but the snow is really starting to pick up. Are you sure you know where you're going?"

Wilbur looks at the shorter with a somber expression. He says nothing and shakes his head no, ashamed to admit defeat.

"How about we find a spot secluded from this snowfall then eh? Don't want to unknowingly walk further into the woods and make it more difficult for Phil to find us."

Both boys have grown a sense for their adopted father's instincts having lived with him for many years now. The two are banking on the hope that by not showing up back at the house that night Phil will take initiative to come search for them. Techno leads Wilbur, looking for a clustered area of trees which could best protect them from the harsh winter elements. They swipe snow away at the base of a suitable cluster of trees creating a concave area to huddle in. 

They sit in their less than appropriate winter attire cuddling for warmth off one another. As the first hour passes, Wilbur hums random tunes to himself to stay entertained. The second hour the boys grow weary, they poke each other's numb cheeks when eyelids start to droop, a system to keep them both awake. The third hour Techno shivers intensely, much more than his brother. Wilbur offers Techno his cloak, Techno denies. A half hour passes. His shivering increases. Without asking Wilbur removes his cloak and drapes it over his brother. Techno looks at him with sincerity, a silent 'thank you'. 

Another half hour passes. Wilbur's nose turns from a crimson red to a blue and purple tinge on his pale skin. Techno tries to give the cloak back, Wil waves him off. 

When Wilbur struggles immensely to stay awake longer powerful wing beats flap above them along with a booming voice which cuts its way with ease through the snowstorm.

"WILBUR! TECHNO!"

Clutching onto his brother Techno yells back, "Down here!"

The wingbeats grow closer. A green figure materializes through the blizzard. Phil had found them.

Upon seeing the state of his two oldest children he quickly sheds his heavy woolen cloak and bundles the two children within it. Phil knows for the state the two are in it won't provide much warmth so he acts quickly gathering their bundle in his embrace and taking off with a few flaps of his feathered wings. He flies with great urgency back to the house, ignoring the blotches of pain the snowflakes leave against his face. His two children are buried into his chest safe from the elements. Within minutes he spots the smoke rising from the chimney of their house. Tucking wings close to his back he breaks into a dive, holding the children even more protectively against his torso.

Phil has the wooden door thrown open before his feet even make contact with the ground. If not for his large wingspan, he would have just flown straight through the front door rather than landing first. He places his sons in his armchair closest to the fireplace. The firewood is thankfully still continuing to burn, however, he chucks more sticks into the flames for good measure. He takes the soggy blanket from the boys and chucks it into the corner of the room. Phil finally gets a good look at his frozen sons. 

Techno is awake and significantly more healthy and alive-looking than his counterpart. Wilbur sleeps, his face contorted in a painful grimace. Phil places a warm calloused hand against Wil's cheek, he notices his sickly tipped blue nose and promptly removes Wilbur's mittens and boots. His other body extremities display the same blueish-purple tint. He grumbles in response to the exposure of air directly on his feet and curls inwards furthur, totally laying on top of Techno. Techno– not usually one for body contact– soothingly runs a hand through Wilbur's curly brown locks. He looks at Phil, worried for his brother's health and searching for answers. 

Phil gives him a warm smile and lays a large hand on the child's shuddering shoulder.

"Wil will be fine Tech, he just needs some rest and good medicine." Phil assures, taking a deep breath in himself.

Techno nods, refocusing his attention on Wilbur.

Phil collects the heaviest blanket in the house from the nearby trunk, a gift from a long-time acquaintance never to be seen without his regal red cloak nor sunglasses. Its hinges squeak from much use. After firmly wrapping the duo he leaves them to check on the youngest of the family. He had just put Tommy to bed and informed the toddler of his plans before taking off in search of Tommy's older brothers.

Phil gently rubs his hand across the back of the toddler's red sleeping top. Waking from slumber he rolls in his bed.

"...Dad?" Tommy mumbles.

"Hey kiddo. I was just waking you to let you know I found Wil and Tech."

When Tommy hears his brothers have safely returned he becomes much more alert, rubbing the gunk from the corners of his eyes.

"Can I see them?" he asks in a small voice.

"Of course! C'mon, they're in the main room."

With a well-loved stuffed bee from a friend tucked under one arm, and his adopted father's warm hand clasping his free hand, Tommy lets Phil guide him and his still bleary mind to his brothers. Wilbur has remained in a deep slumber, Techno also close to falling asleep. Tommy lets go of Phil's hand and runs up to his half-asleep brother, wooden floorboards creaking minutely under his small body as he paddles. He points with his free hand to the open right side of Techno.

"Can I?"

Techno grumbles back sleepily but shifts over ever so slightly anyways. With a wide smile Tommy squeezes himself into the small spot between Techno and the arm of the chair. Tentatively, he rests his head on Techno's shoulder anticipating being told off, but harsh words nor a swat to the side of his head never comes. Content, Tommy shuts his eyes and drifts back into dreamland.Techno spreads the blanket over the toddler as well and wraps a stabling arm around his shoulders.

Watching the scene unfold, Phil holds in his excitement of the three brothers getting along for once (even if one of them is practically dead to the world at the moment.)

When Phil returns with hot compresses and ointments all three of his boys are fast asleep, intertwined in one way or another. He maneuvers about their cuddle pile with caution pressing the damp pieces of cloth to specific spots on Wilbur's body, and an aloe vera ointment to the tips of his fingers and toes and the tip of his nose. 

The following morning the pile of children spot their father passed out on the couch, a book spread open against his face.

The next days Tommy, and mainly Techno, help to nurse Wilbur back to peak condition. Well, Phil treats him with medicine, good food and comforting words; Techno threatens him with violence if he so much tries to move fearing Wilbur would over exert himself.

But Phil isn't here to take care of his younger brother, he can only rely on himself for the moment. 

He observes Tommy's sleeping form, gently running a clawed hand over his taunt face. Thankfully his condition does not seem to be nearly as bad as Wilbur's. Surely he'll need a few days to get back in tip-top shape, but nowhere near as in-depth as the treatment Wilbur needed. Nonetheless, he flicks open his server-wide communicator and sends a whisper to Phil for backup tomorrow.

hey, when you see this can you come to the arctic cottage? it's urgent. thanks.

He debates sending a message to Dream but decides to wait for Tommy to wake up before taking action of any sort. He flicks the communicator back into thin-air before he makes any brash decisions. The piglin pops back downstairs preparing hot compresses for Tommy's extremities. If the kid was awake he would stick him in a warm bath, for now this will do. Techno spends the night awake in his reading chair, keeping a close eye on the younger if his condition was to worsen.

The blood god eventually falls asleep in the chair, book in his lap.

He is awoken by a loud thud coming from downstairs. Tommy isn't in the room. He rushes to his feet and slides down the ladder trusting his muscle memory over his groggy brain. The downstairs is significantly colder than upstairs, cold air seeps through the hastily closed over door. Techno grabs his red cloak from the rack, not for his own sake, and stumbles out into the tundra.

"Tommy! Tommy come back!" he to calls out. His words are eaten up by howling winds. With a huff he trudges onwards.

It only takes a few minutes of walking north of his house before he comes across a sliver of red poking out from the snow. 

"Tommy?" Techno jogs to get a better look.

Tommy is found literally crawling through the snow. With lidded eyes to protect from the snowy downfall and hands and knees against the snow-covered ground he pushes himself to his limits to move onwards. He stops for a moment to breathe. His hot puffs of breath curl around his head.

"Oh fuck off Techno."

"I'm not about to let you die out here, Tommy."

With a weak kick Tommy shoves snow at the piglin. While Techno brushes the snow off himself Tommy keeps crawling. Fed up of the younger Techno hoists Tommy up from underneath his arms and chucks him over his shoulder. Tommy whines and kicks, his labours worthless against the blood god's thick scarred skin.

Techno trudges silently back home, Tommy yells obscenities, his voice grows weaker and weaker, eventually soft snoring drowns in Techno's ear. Back at the house Tommy is wrapped back up in woolen sheets and laid in his bed. Techno stays by the bedside once again head in hands.

For the sake of the annoying child and his own sanity, he hopes his backup arrives soon.

**Author's Note:**

> anyone catch the captainsparklez reference?


End file.
